Wrapped Around Your Heart
by NerdyAddict
Summary: Olicity Future one-shot... Oliver starts to feel unsure about his future as a father till he holds his newborn son for the first time.


**Hi, this one-shot happened after a conversation with a friend on tumblr, I wrote this for her... it was meant to be pure fluff, it turned into a weird strange mix of angst, fluff and happiness... I won't lie I'm feeling emotional and sentimental and I'm pretty sure my muse made this due to that... So I had to get this down before I could continue my multi-chapter... So anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"The second I looked at her... Everything changed. The whole universe... changed."_

Oliver thought he'd known what Diggle meant that day in the hospital. He knew that when he met Felicity Smoak his whole life had changed in an instant blur of fuchsia lips, blonde ponytails, pink blouses, short skirts and red pens. She helped him become the better man he was today.

It was by no means an easy feat for her. He had pushed her away various times, he even died, and so Oliver couldn't blame her when he returned and she told him she didn't want to be a woman he loved.

What he hadn't counted on was that from the moment he saw their first kiss, as his last thought before his "_death_" he would never be able to let her go again. So when it all came to ahead, Felicity was willing to sacrifice herself to save his city, their city.

He did the exact opposite of what most people thought; he stopped her, he _saved_ her because he finally realised the city had more than one vigilante, and that his life as Oliver Queen was worth much more than just the Arrow.

That was the night they both finally chose each other, realising that their mutual happiness, outweighed the risk of pain. They were a team, a team that was unstoppable when they wanted to be. Things weren't always plain sailing they argued over how to do things, always worried if the other got injured but they got through it, they became stronger, better versions of themselves.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked softly, his mind instantly snapped back into the room.

"You did amazing Felicity." He said gently walking over and placing a soft kiss to his wife's lips as she lay in the hospital bed.

"You want to hold him?" She finally asked as the tiny bundle in her arms started to stir slightly. Oliver hesitated briefly, his heart hammering in his chest. His son was so tiny and he could easily break him. "Hey it's okay." Felicity's free hand shot out to his. "Nothing bad is going to happen; it's _your_ son, _**our son**_." He could see the sparkle in her eyes, see the devotion immediately and though Oliver knew how much he loved them both he still had knots in the bottom of his stomach. _Could he really do this? Could he be a better father than his own? And could he still be a father and the Arrow?_

Felicity knew her husband like the back of her hand. She could see his hesitation and knew exactly what he was thinking. He wasn't afraid of their life; no he was afraid of not being the best he could be due to his night time activities. Felicity gently scooped their son up, placing him in Oliver's unsuspecting arms as he was deep in thought.

The instant he was in his arms Oliver's eyes snapped to his wife's, then to their sons. He started crying, and Oliver panicked slightly his heart racing and his mind going blank. He supported his head holding him easily in one arm. As he brought his other hand to gently rub his tears away.

Then something glorious happened. His small hand wrapped around the calloused rough index finger of Oliver's and he fell silent. Oliver stared at it, and then into his sons large sparkling blue eyes. His heart fluttered and in that instant everything changed yet again. Oliver finally understood Diggle's words completely. His son looked so fragile, as if made from the finest of porcelain yet his grasp on Oliver's finger was full of strength, of determination. He was in awe at the startling contrast of his tiny fingers barely able to wrap around his own single one.

He was holding one of the most precious things in his life and it had hit him all at once. This tiny person _**needed**_ him, _**relied**_ on him to be there, to _**provide **_for him, to _**care**_ for him, to _**love **_him and he knew no matter what this life had to throw at his family; they'd get through it all together. Oliver gently slid beside Felicity on the hospital bed, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"He's perfect just like his _**mum**_." Oliver whispered.

"You mean like his father." She said gently caressing their sons head.

"Thank you Felicity." She turned her head frowning slightly.

"For what?"

"For believing in me, for loving me, for being patient, for staying here by my side and for providing me with most special gift of all... Showing me we could have _this_, have a _**family**_." At those words their son squeezed tightly on his finger. His gaze dropping to his son wrapped in blankets in his arm. A tear rolled down Oliver's cheek and Felicity gently wiped it away. She placed her head on his shoulder as they stayed in silence forgetting the world around them.

Oliver thought he had known love, but now in this room he felt his whole body, his mind, his soul and his heart completely wrapped in it, consuming him completely. He never thought he could have this life and now he knew he would never give it up, because the people he loved mattered the most.


End file.
